vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Marcus
'''Leila Marcus '''is a member of the Marcus Clan. Makes her appearance in Demon Deathchase Appearance Youngest of the Marcus clan she's just over 20 and has bright, feline eyes. A figure in crimson rose coverall having a pair of sturdy goggles which she adjusts from her eyes to the top of her head. Blue eyes that seemed ablaze and long blonde hair lent its golden hue to the wind. She has scars all over her body from her large round firm breasts, down to her tight thighs where the gashes were stiched up at some point. They may have been mostly from living out on the Frontier, or from the repeated forcefullness of her brothers. Biography In Demon Deathchase, the novel equivalent of Bloodlust, Leila is introduced as the youngest and only girl in the Marcus clan. Blessed with a skill for making and handling machines, she is the proud maker and inventor of her battle car and all its equipments and weapons. She is well beyond all her brothers in her expertise. She's a top rate Vampire Hunter living up to her family name as well where by she garners high respect and praise from D on a number of occasions. She meets D personally when she goes off on her own to find Mayer. She interrupts D as he is about to open up the Shelter where Meir Ling and his lover, which he is contracted to retrieve, have taken refuge. She orders D to leave and allow her to do her work with conflicting rising affection for him blooming in the back of her mind. She threatens him and tears off in her battle car almost running him down, but he makes no move to get out of the way and she stops. Seeing her psychological need to come out on top and prove herself in this situation he seems to leave and let her handle it where she thanks his compliance. Not known to her D due to his Blue Pendant is the only thing holding back the defenses. When he leaves they reactivate where after a shining display of skill and operation of her Battle Car she nearly makes it to the Shelter but finds herself outmatched. She is able to make a retreat on her own though, where by most would have certainly been killed. At the top of the hill D is waiting just outside the reach of the shelter's defense where he greets her with praise. She begrudgingly accepts his praise but she has been injured by the shrapnel and could die from the injury if not taken care of. As she begins to collapse from the wound D takes note and assesses the wound and goes back to his saddle bag to retrieve his First Aid Kit, the parasite chides him of discussion about remembering when he got that and though he has kept it all this time he has never used it and with no thought of it to maintain the supplies they have long since expired. He looks for her kit in her car but notices she too has not kept hers up possibly due to her never needing it much either(possibly impressed that she has the same affinity toward that he does). D pulls out a caltrop and has left hand heat it up to cauterize the wound. As he is hesitant seemingly waiting for her to pass out so he can begin with out hindrance, she yells at him telling him she won't allow him to take advantage of her in her unconsciousness and will fight tooth and nail to stay awake for the treatment. She then begins to become frantic flashing memories of some one in the past who forced themselves upon her which D seems to denote the meaning of just from her mannerisms. He uses a piece of cloth torn from his clothes for her to bite down on so she won't bite her tongue and reassures her she can stay conscious as he will do it in a way that will cause no pain. She greets his comforting gaze with relief and the emotions scared by her memories are calmed as he performs the surgery and takes care of the wound. He leaves to then take on Mayer as she rests. The marcus clan picks her up later and she tells them she has no recollection of who patched her up. She is raped by her older brothers - excluding Groveck(He is described as having done it in the past though) - who suffers heart-induced attacks when he witnesses this. The rapes committed by Borgoff and Nolt are mentioned, but not in depth; however, Kyle's is, but only briefly. Leila uses a Sliver Gun as a weapon. She has a much more friendlier and semi-romantic relationship with D, but a relationship is not started between the duo. After being tortured by Benge, Leila and her brothers work together to track him down - Leila and Kyle kills him.The reader's guide gives a more detailed account than the novel saying Leila shot him in the neck with her sliver gun while kyle bisected him with his blades. When D is attacked by Caroline on the ancient battlefield Leila shows up where she blasts it with a mini nuclear missile volley that turns out to not do anything as D had already severed the hand of Hercules/Apollo. She follows after him when he retreats suddenly on the verge of killing Caroline. She finds him where he had buried himself, but Caroline found him as well. After a brief scuffle with her she finds she is outmatched and begs her to spare D and kill her instead. Caroline laughs and scoffs that she has found her weak point and will kill D first, as she strikes, Left hand blocks the attack meant for D's heart and through strength alone she is unable to budge it because he is vastly superior. She yells: MASHIIRA?!?! Left hand scoffs and says she has the wrong guy, one of her compatriots must be one if his kind huh? Throwing her aside she tries to flee but left hand tosses a Wooden Needle so fast and with so much force the woman is thrown back and pinned by it. Leila pounces continuing the assault stabbing her several times with her Javelin. Convulsing in pain she bites Leila and leaves saying she will be under her control next time they meet. Leila resigns to her fate, feeling that she will be under her influence soon. She quotes to D's smitten with form: . But does not become her slave at all. She pretends to obey her, however, but slays her afterward. Leila does not die at all in the film. She is a lot more softer and girlish than in the film. As Leila Marcus states, a proprietor of a butcher shop in a town always covered in snow once asked her to marry him. He was the only person who knew her last name and said it didn't matter. At the end of Demon Deathchase, Leila is counting on his resolve to wait for her as long as he has to. She most likely marries him and has kids with him later. Personal Equipment Leila Communication device snapshot 001.jpg Leila's Silver Gun.jpg Leila's Gun point blank snapshot 002.jpg Leila's Gun Holstered snapshot 001.jpg Leila prepares to leave snapshot 011.jpg Tumblr mtm6pw0f3G1rr56cmo1 500.gif Leila Survival Knife 2 snapshot 001.jpg First Aid Kit Sliver Gun Javelin Battle Car Survival Knife Bazooka Atomic Bike Leila's Goggles Flares Other Media Adaptations Manga Description Description needed. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust In Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Leila encountered D after the Marcus Family had wiped out a village of what they called zombie vampires. Subsequent events lead to where she is badly wounded in attempt to blow the carriage of Baron Meier Link away with her bazooka. D tends to her wound. When she regains her senses she abuses him with insults, with D retorting recalling her calling out for her mother leaving her astonished remembering what she had said along with that recant, having unwittingly revealed her most guarded secret memories to him. Upset that he witness her at her weakest and to get back at him for commenting on that memory, she goes on to cause the sheriff in a town to try to kick out D from there. Which reveals a side to him that garners high respect from her. This leads to her compassion for him to be given wings when D starts to get what is called heat syndrome. After slaying Caroline she rests with D under a tree to take shelter from the rain where she buried him. She tells him of how she was not the Marcus brothers true sister, and how her mother was captured by Vampires. Her father went looking for her mother and ended up dying. When her mother returned after being bitten she was stoned to death. She claims that this was the reason she wanted to be a Vampire Hunter. She also says that which ever one of them that dies first the other would have to lay flowers on their grave because no one else would mourn either of their passing. D states to her that she can at least have a life unlike him. Later she is saved by D inside the castle only to be grabbed by Borgoff Marcus who was bitten and turned vampire by Carmilla. Groveck Marcus who has taken spirit form grabs Borgoff to save Leila, destroying him instantly with an embrace. After the battle in the castle is over Leila asks D for a ride to the nearest town. D complies. As she is getting on she sees the space ship try to take flight and she asks where are they going, to which D replies away from here with a meaning to escape this world of prejudice, sorrow, and pain. She begins cheering for the space ship to make it. The ship blasts off as the pair watch on. The last scene is of her funeral of where her Grand daughter sees and speaks with D. D tells her of how they had promised to each other to lay flowers on each others graves if one died before the other. D says he is here to fulfill the promise to an old friend and how he was glad she was terribly wrong about no one mourning her death. Vampire Hunter D video game Many of the events from the Movie play out in the game but just revolve around the Castle. Such as her meeting D, being injured, D taking care of her, etc. At one point you do get to play as Leila when D is "Killed" she comes across Left hand and the two of them together do some side missions in the game before tracking down D and reviving him. The last scenes play out similar to Blood Lust with her and D watching on as the rocket ship takes flight. Voice Actor English *Pamela Adlon Japanese *Megumi Hayashibara Trivia *Hereditary Diseases are a thing of the past: their names are no longer even remembered. As a result of the Nobility's genetic-engineering expertise, mental defects by inbreeding no longer exist. A guaranteed labor force is the greatest concern on the Frontier, so relations between a mother and her son, or father and his daughter, are permitted. The exact details don't matter so long as they are fruitful and multiply, but if it is purely in the pursuit of pleasure, such as when Lina Sween or Leila's family members or adoptive family members attacked them, it is not condoned, and against the law. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Craftsman